


Accidents Happen

by Mezzymet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Peter is 18, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, boy pussy, intersex peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: A lab accident reveals a little more about Peter than Tony was willing to know.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirty and maybe definitely morally wrong. If the pairing bothers you, then you probably shouldn’t even be here.
> 
> Unbetaed as hell.
> 
> This is literally just bad porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I figured I might as well just go ahead and take the anon tag off this lmao everyone knows I’m depraved at this point
> 
> This was the first starker fic I wrote and I was trying to be sly about it but then I gave up whoops

The acrid fluid spilled between them, coating both of their shirts and spilling to their pants. Fuck, they should be wearing actual coats. God, Tony would never hear the end of this.

He bounced into action as quickly as possible. 

“Get your clothes off, quick!” He shouted as he flung off his googles and ran toward the safety shower, flicking it on. Peter hesitated, his face dark pink as he held the shirt away from his torso. “Peter! Unless you want to literally cook your skin off, I suggest you hop in the shower!”

Toy ripped his own shirt off as quickly as possible, unbuttoning his pants and ignoring the teen in front of him. They couldn’t afford to be modest right now, not when working with such hazardous materials. And Jesus fucking Christ, he should have known better. He was the elder in this situation, they shouldn’t have even been messing with the stuff and they should have worn coats and not just goggles but at least they had gloves, which he stripped off carefully.

He took the last step out of his boxers and stepped into the shower, wincing as the top cold water splash over his skin. 

He clenched his eyes shut as he registered the vague burn of the chemicals on his arms and didn’t open them until he felt another presence step in front of him.

Peters brown eyes were big, like saucers set into his face and full of fear. The water encapsulated them both, drenching the boys hair onto his scalp and making him look even more innocent. This was not the awkward situation he wanted to be part of today. The poor kid looked stunned but kept his eyes studiously on Tony’s own.

Tony reached behind him and grabbed the strong smelling heavy antiseptic soap that they left in here, pumping some into his hand.

He handed the bottle to Peter as he stunned at his own forearms.

“T-thanks.” Peter said, shivering lightly and squirting the soap into his hand before leaning forward and placing it back of the shelf. 

The movement brought them chest to chest but Peter studiously kept their lower halves apart.

It was then that Tony’s eyes began to wander, as Peter started to scrub his chest with the soap, suds appearing and disappearing on his pale frame. The boys eyes were clenched shut and suddenly Tony couldn’t stop himself.

Tony’s eyes darted downward, to the path of his bellybutton, down the unmarked skin beneath..

Huh.

Tony was....he was confused, actually. Very confused.

Where Peter should have had a penis, was....well, it looked like a penis. It was very small and....there were no testicles and the skin was free of hair. The path behind his penis was....Tony could see the small folds of a labia, hidden between the boys legs and.....

Tony wasn’t an idiot, he could connect the dots. Peter was intersex.

Tony heard a sharp gasp and his eyes darted up to see Peter gaping at him, face flushed bright red.

“Don’t look at it!” He said hoarsely, his brown eyes suddenly gleaming as his hand darted down to cover himself.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at boy. The fear in his eyes was unprecedented and it made Tony feel weirdly protective, like he could somehow tell that this wasn’t a secret Peter liked to give out. He was terrified.

Tony gripped his forearms softly, grounding the boys shaking frame.

“Peter, you’re fine.” He said in his best impression of a responsible adult. He was having an incredibly Ah....hard time not thinking about what he had just been witness to.  
“You’re alright, I promise.”

He reached to his side and the water off before he did decided to do anything stupid. Peter took a shaky breath and nodded his head.

“Come on, lets get you dry.” He said and instant regretted the way his voice came out gravelly. Think pure thoughts, Tony. Think about literally anything else. 

He grabbed two towels to the side of the shower, handing one off to Peter who still looked as if he might cry.

They scrubbed at their hair and bodies in silence as Tony contemplated his next moves. Friday had already carefully moved their soiled clothing to a safe deposit area, he could see. So he asked the bot to send them more clothing down to the workshop, intent on getting Peter fully clothed as soon as possible.

The silence was awkward as they pulled on mismatched clothing. Peter’s frame still shook, from nerves of from the cold, Tony wasn’t sure.

“It’s, you know...this is fine, Peter.” He whispered as he buckled his jeans. Peter made an agonized noise, refusing to meet his eye. “Really, it is.”

The boy looked at him with bright eyes, tears ready to shed any second. Tony couldn’t bear it so he stepped forward and brushed a thumb over his cheek, swiping away the tear that rolled down.

“Hey, kid.” He whispered, the air suddenly thick with tension. He stared at the way his brown hair curled, wet and dripping down his neck and onto the white shirt he wore. It was big on his shoulders, longer on his smaller body and Tony felt heat flare in him as he took in the boy wearing his clothing.

He let out a sigh and pushed the curls back from his forehead. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and Tony went to pull away. He needed to get far away from the younger man or else he would....he would do something stupid.

But just as he turned away, Peter pushed forward, hands tight on Tony’s shoulders as he pressed their mouths together. Tony relented with a rough moan, body spurring into movement without his consent. He pushed him against the counter, hands rough and unyielding.

“We shouldn’t be, doing this-“ He muttered between bruising kisses. 

Peter pulled back, sinful lips hanging open as he shook like a leaf. “Please, please- don’t stop now.”

His voice made something snap in the older man and he couldn’t even pretend to hold back as he tugged back in.

He licked into the boys mouth without thought, tongue running along the ridges and curling around the muscle inside. Peter whined into the kiss and one thigh hitched upward, around the older mans hip.

Fuck, he could feel the heat of him, even through his gym shorts. He was throbbingly hard in under five seconds. His hands threaded through brown locks of curly hair, tugging roughly so he could kiss down the boys slender neck and let his teeth sink into the flesh.

Peter was moaning and undulating his hips against him, frantic and loud in the silence of the workshop.

Tony groaned as the boys fingernails dug into his shoulders.

He gripped Peter’s hips bruisingly and lifted him onto the counter behind him, setting him down and kissing him deeply. He tugged the loose shorts down and off his body, leaving the boy gasping for air as he manhandled him into place.

Tony couldn’t help but moan as he looked down at the pale thighs, bracketing so much pink. He wanted to touch and feel and taste and he couldn’t get enough of how his blatant staring was causing Peter to squirm on the counter.

“Mr. S-stark,” He whined and twisted his body. “Stop staring.” His breathing was so labored, his shirt looked like it was fluttering over his chest.

“Why should I?” He rasped as he drug his hands up the boys creamy thighs, the skin soft and unblemished. God, he was remarkable. “When you look so beautiful?”

Peter’s eyes lit up as he twitched on the counter, his muscles jumping under Tony’s wandering hands.

“Do- do you mean it? You don’t think I’m....I’m a freak?” He asked meekly.

Tony nearly growled in anger. “You’re not a freak, baby.” He purred, as evenly as he possibly could. “You’re so special. So pretty.” His palms smoothed up to the joint of the boys thighs and he hooked his thumbs over each lip, spreading them apart so he could see the boys cute, pink clit and his slick hole, already soaking wet.

Peters head thunked back against the cabinet and he whined a high pitched noise.

Tony rubbed one thumb directly against his exposed clit, glancing up to see how he reacted. It was like watching his favorite porn but dialed up to 100.

“Oh fuck- oh my god-“ Peter gasped, his back arching prettily as his hands slapped the counter. Tony had no idea how he was keeping control over his strength. Then again, maybe this was just making him weak.

He kept rubbing smooth circles over his clit, dipping down to gather wetness to ease the glide. He let his other thumb explore the boys cock. It was only a couple of inches in size and pretty small around.

“So cute.” He murmured as he slipped it between his pointer finger and thumb, letting his precum slick the way. Peter’s face burned in a mixture of humiliation and arousal.

“Mr. Stark, I’m gonna, I can’t-“ He broke off as his back arched once again and only moans pulled from his lungs. 

His orgasm was fast and intense, making his thighs shake where Tony pinned him down. His cock didn’t spill but suddenly his cunt was even wetter than before. 

Fuck, he must be so sensitive if that got him there. Tony wondered....

“You ever get yourself off?” He asked gently as Peter panted heavily. He circled two fingers around his wet opening, pressing the tips in until the younger man groaned loudly. He was so fucking loud. “You ever finger yourself, Peter?”

His brunette curls shifted as he nodded, words stuttered and short. “Ye-yes, all the time, can’t get e-nooooough.” He drew out a long moan when Tony suddenly pushed both long fingers into his cunt and curled them roughly.

He was so soft inside, so wet.  
“God, you’re fucking dripping for this, aren’t you? What do you think about when you touch your pussy?” 

Peter almost screamed in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out, the wet squelch dirty and loud in the workshop.

“Oh my gooood, I think about you- about you touching me, fucking me!” He couldn’t keep still and Tony had to pin his wiggling hips to the counter with one hand, kissing his way down the boys neck once again before stopping to suck and bite at his left nipple.

He was so sensitive. Every bite made his body shake and he whimpered so beautifully. Tony was vaguely aware that he’d probably go to hell for this.

“Want to-gotta taste you.” He said as he licked and bit at the boys chest, leaving bright hickeys in his wake.

Peter let out an animalistic whine and nodded vigorously as Tony withdrew his fingers and licked at them.

“Mmm,” The older man murmured as he tasted the musky salt of his cum. “Can I do eat you out? Bury my face in your little cunt?” He was perfectly aware that he sounded entirely too porny but god, Peter couldn’t stop squirming at his filthy words and he looked concernedly close to passing out from the pleasure.

Tony drew up a chair to sit in, bringing his face level to Peter’s thighs. He ran his lips over one pale thigh, sucking and biting at the pale flesh and making sure to rub his beard against the sensitive skin.

Peter arched his back against the counter and buried his hands in Tony’s hair, not even trying to hide his desperation.

Tony couldn’t wait any longer before he opened his mouth and closed his lips directly around the boys clit, sucking hard.

“Ohhhhhh fuuuuck, I’m coming-!” Peter shouted as his hands fisted in Tony’s hair, making his cock throb with want. He ground his hips frantically in circles, undulating his pussy in the mans face and fuck, Tony felt like he was suffocating but what a way to die. His cock twitched and cum shot to his chin, covering his shaking chest.

His hands dug into Peter’s thighs as he licked him to his perineum, softly lapping at his wetness as his body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

But Tony wasn’t done, he pulled back and pressed two fingers into the boy again, causing him to scream in pleasure and kick his feet agains the cabinet. Tony had to practically pin him in place to stop his frantic thrusting.

“Fuck- Mr. Stark, it feels so- oh god-“ Tony had never seen anything so enthralling and beautiful in his life. Peter’s eyes were shadowed and his entire chest was tinged pink. He looked like the definition of debauched.

He kept relentlessly pressing forward into the boys gspot, intent on giving him one last crushing orgasm when suddenly Peter’s eyes flew open and his back bowed even further. His hands slapped the counter so hard he left a crack in the surface.

“Oh no oh noooo oh no-“ He whined and before Tony could figure out what was happening, his body seized up and a flow of liquid shot from his cunt, drenching Tony’s shirt and Peter’s thighs.

The scream that tore from the boys body was almost terrifying in its pitch. Fuck, oh my god, he was actually squirting, Tony couldn’t believe it. 

“Thaaaaaank you-!” He moaned as Tony pulled his fingers out and the boy slumped in his sitting position, not even bothering to close his legs as Tony frantically pulled at his own gym shorts and released his cock. He tugged frantically as he leaned in and bit at Peter’s soft thigh. The boy was so drained of energy, he only let out soft mewling noises and that was enough to bring Tony to a screeching halt as he came all over his fist.

Tony stared up at the quivering and panting boy. His prodigy. His actual mentee. Well. That happened.


End file.
